The World Is Falling Down Around Me
by Kelia
Summary: It's my first Fanfic! please read and review! (I'm not to good so go ahead and flame me)
1. Im real, Sarah

"Where is it?!" Sarah screamed in frustration. She was having a terrible time trying to find her writers notebook. She was inspired and had to find it so she could write down what she had in her mind. She was distracted by a soft tapping on her window. She ignored it until it almost shattered her window. She interrupted her searching and looked out the window. There stood her ex, Carl.  
  
"Come on baby! Come down here and give me some sugar! Ha ha ha!" Some of his friends were whistling and hooting behind him. She withdrew from the window and looked for something to throw. She saw a baseball lying beside her bed on her night table.  
  
I don't remember that. Oh well. She went back to the window and stuck her head out. "Go to hell!" She yelled fiercely, and threw the ball. It hit him square on the head. She was surprised that it hit because she had never been a good aim. She was even more surprised when a large white bird, owl, to be exact, came swooping down onto Carl. Cursing, Carl jumped into the car and his friends drove away.  
  
"Well that was strange" Sarah said to herself.  
  
"Was it really, Sarah?" Sarah whipped around to see Jareth, Goblin King, Standing with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Sarah gasped and backed away quickly.  
  
"Am I really that intimidating? To make you back away from someone who would do anything for you?" She shook her head and closed her eyes hoping it was a dream.  
  
"Sarah I'm real and you can't change that. And don't worry, I've gotten rid of your," He cleared his throat and adjusted his gloves "Friend for you, and now I am taking you back to my kingdom."  
  
"No! I haven't wished anyone away and no one has wished me away! You have no right to take me back there! You -", Jareth stepped towards her and she stopped. "You haven't wished anyone there but someone has wished you to my kingdom."  
  
"But.Who?" --------------------------------------------- Kelia: BWA HAHA! I leave it here to pick up later. Anyways please read and review. Sorry it was so short (and sucky). 


	2. Beautiful Sunset

"Who? No hello? I'm disappointed Sarah I was hoping you would be more.Happy to see me." He took another step towards her. She tried to back up but she hit the wall. "All I've done for you.."  
  
"Ha! You haven't done anything for me." She said. That's the Sarah I know. Stubborn and unwilling. "You still don't believe it Sarah? Well then I'll prove it to you again." He stepped forward until they were only an inch apart. He could feel her tense up. Whispering he said into her ear "But don't worry Sarah. This time you won't have thirteen hours. You'll have eternity." He stared into her eyes until she looked away. He brought her face back. "And I do believe you'll like your stay this time." He brought his head down and kissed her. Sarah suddenly went limp and he caught her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"My lady please wake up." Sarah turned away from the light and covered herself in her blanket. She was very tired and did not feel good at all. Her recent encounter with Carl and Jareth was not a pleasant one. Jareth? Oh my god! Wait a second. My lady? She sat up suddenly and saw she was in a beautiful room with satin and silk décor. She looked to her left and saw a small girl. She had long black hair that went to her ankles. She was about two feet high and wore a purple dress. "Who are you?" Sarah asked "And why are you calling me 'My lady'?"  
  
"His majesty ordered that we called you that." The girl said. "And I am Claireece, one of His Majesties servants. Now stop asking questions! We must get you dressed for breakfast."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Jareth sat at the table eagerly awaiting Sarah's arrival. He sat with one elbow on the table holding up his head and the other arm lying on the opposite side. He thought nervously that Sarah would be furious with the way he brought her here. "Lady Sarah is here Lord" Jareth looked up and held in a gasp. Sarah stood dressed in a long blue velvet gown with white fringes. She had a serious and frustrated face on as she sat down. "Sarah you look."  
  
"I don't care for your opinion thank you Jareth. I would like to know why I'm here and when I can leave. Jareth smiled and leaned back. This will be quite difficult to explain.  
  
"Well Sarah, you can never leave, but you are here because someone named.Carl was it? Yes I believe so. He wished you here right after he left your house. It seemed he doesn't like you very much anymore. And so you are forced to spend your life here until someone wishes themselves in to get you. So I brought you here." Jareth took a peach from the table and rolled it around on his hand. Sarah looked devastated and she looked out the window.  
  
"It seems you were quite eager to do that." He dropped the peach and sat up straight. He realized he had left Carl right after the last word was uttered from his mouth, before even. Jareth stared at Sarah.  
  
"I wasn't eager" he lied, "I just didn't want you to fall asleep until I had brought you here."  
  
She turned towards him making him blink in surprise. "Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Are you implying that I have feelings for you?" He laughed quietly "I have no doubt that there are some feelings for you that are somewhat.strange. But I assure you none of them are" he spat the word out "Love."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Alright"  
  
They sat in silence until the food was brought to them; Jareth stared at Sarah clearly thinking hard about something, while Sarah looked out the window, not noticing his stares. The food was set out and Sarah looked at it. A large boar was on a silver platter. "Would you like something else? Perhaps" He waved his hand and the boar turned into a peach "Something smaller?" Sarah stared at Jareth coldly. She got up and turned to leave when she bumped into The Goblin King. "You can't run Sarah"  
  
"But I can try." She walked around him and began to jog. He was hovering beside her.  
  
"It's a pity you think you can escape me. I can teleport anywhere, be anything, see anything and yet you persist to prove me wrong. No matter I can easily set you straight." Jareth snapped his fingers and they were by a large bathtub. Sarah dressed in a short white nightgown and Jareth in a pair of shorts. "Now do you believe me?" The bath began to fill up slowly.  
  
"If you think I'm taking a bath with you, you are making a big mistake. I wouldn't get HEY! Put me down!" Jareth had picked her up and held her above the bath.  
  
"I told you I would show you." He dropped her and she landed in the tub with a small splash. Her gown getting wet (and being white) began to cling to her. She hid under the water.  
  
"Pervert" she said as he stepped in. He smirked and waved his hand. Suddenly Sarah was treading water in the tub. Jareth swam over.  
  
"I do hope your ready for a long bath, because I don't think you'll be getting out with that on while I'm here." She glared and swam away from him, trying to think of a way out. Something grabbed her leg and pulled her backwards. "Don't think of straying away from me." He pulled her close clearly enjoying what was happening.  
  
"Let me go! I'm gunna hurt you so bad if you don't let go." He laughed.  
  
"What makes you think you can hurt me? I can easily overcome you." She thrashed to get away but he wouldn't let go of her. "I think your tiring out Sarah, you don't seem to have a lot of energy and soon you'll be depending on me to hold you up." He smiled evilly.  
  
"I'm going to keep trying." And with that she put her hands on her head and pushed him down underneath the water. She laughed triumphantly and swam away. She got out quickly and looked for something to cover herself up with. Jareth popped his head over water and admired her. certain qualities that appealed to him.  
  
"You better not be looking!" Sarah called as he ducked underneath. She's certainly protective. He thought, hoping he could gain her trust somehow. He was struck with an idea that would make her trust him more than ever.  
  
Claireece was looking through Sarah's wardrobe to find something casual yet pretty because Jareth was going to take Sarah out on a long walk. I don't see why he needs to drag me along into this dreadful place. I would really like to go home but I have no way of contacting anyone in my world. She was sitting in front of her mirror that Claireece had polished so much that it gleamed in the sunlight. Sarah was brushing her hair when she heard Jareth talking to Florian in a whisper. Sarah pretended not to notice.  
  
"The red one is beautiful on her. I would chose that one My Lord."  
  
"Well I guess so but I would much rather have her wear the black one. It is very nice."  
  
"I think I have just as much say in this as you do." Sarah got up and walked over. Jareth smirked and watched Sarah.  
  
"I don't think you want that last incident happening again Sarah. Unless, of course, you enjoyed it?" He smiled evilly at Sarah and she glared back.  
  
"Florian, I would like the black one please." The Goblin King laughed inwardly. I guess she is beginning to trust me. "Do you mind? I'm going to get dressed." Sarah turned and began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"I don't mind if you don't mind" Jareth laughed and left when Sarah turned an icy glare on him.  
  
That man is impossible. He is a very impolite person, no matter who says otherwise. She put the dress on and admired herself in it. "It has a certain appeal to it. He certainly has good taste for women's clothing." She giggled at the thought of Jareth being a woman.  
  
"I'm glad you think that if I had a gender change it would be funny." Sarah jumped.  
  
"Don't do that! And besides how did you know what I was thinking?" He leaned against the wall.  
  
"I could tell you were thinking it. That doesn't matter right now. Come, I want to begin our walk." He held out his arm to her. She hesitated and took it.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sarah asked cautiously.  
  
"It's a surprise Sarah. I can't tell you yet." He grinned at her impatience and curiosity.  
  
"A surprise from you? Maybe I should have chosen a lead dress." Jareth pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Sarah you wound me. Don't you trust me?" She laughed.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you its just that your ideas of surprises are drugged peaches, giant cleaning machines and strange pink singing birds!" now it was Jareth's turn to laugh.  
  
"Those birds came because they felt like it. I've never seen them before." Sarah rolled her eyes. They were silent for a while. The king's brow furrowed in concentration on something that was so important he almost hit a wall of the Labyrinth.  
  
"Watch where your going!" Jareth stopped and pointed to the left of them.  
  
"Look Sarah" Sarah turned and stared. They were suddenly on a cliff that dropped down below them. She gasped and pulled herself away from the edge.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jareth took her shoulders and pointed her towards the edge of the cliff and pointed to the sky at a beautiful sunset. "Wow" she breathed. "Its wonderful." He pressed her body against his and sighed.  
  
"Yes.It is." They watched until the sun went fully down. Sarah turned to Jareth "Thank you very much" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He didn't know what to do. "You put your arms on my back." She said teasingly. He put his hands on her back.  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"Could tell you were panicking." Jareth looked annoyed.  
  
"I don't panic"  
  
"Yeah right." And she fell asleep in his arms. Kelia: I hope you liked it! It's a bit longer than the other one.. Now remember I don't own ANYONE!!! (except for a large army of naked mole rats that are underground) If you think I do you must be a very dumb person. (Or just haven't seen the credits of Labyrinth) Anyways please read and review!!! 


	3. Chains To Break

Kelia: Ok! So I saw that whenever I made thoughts the italics doesn't work. So instead thoughts will start and end with the ~ sign. Now! On with the show! Err. Story.  
  
Jareth sat on his throne and thought about the previous day. ~God! She's beautiful. I wish she would be my Queen. But she would never accept MY proposal. She hates me. Well at least I think she does~ His waist was burning were she put her arms. He had never been held that tenderly and he liked the feeling. Especially from Sarah. He got up and walked to her room in hopes of getting another hug. Or better yet a kiss. He knocked on her door. ~Wait a second! Its two in the morning! She'll be furious! ~ When she didn't come to the door he pushed it open. It was a mess. He gasped and began yelling to goblins to search the Labyrinth for her.  
  
"Let me go you big idiot!" Sarah yelled as a large man carried her in a bag. She kicked and screamed but no one had come. He came and got her during the night and surprised her while she was thinking about what she was going to do the next day. The man was the same size as Jareth but he had short brown hair. His eyes were a dark, dark green almost as though they were black holes.  
  
"Oh no my dear. I can't let a human go. That would be against the rules." His voice was smooth and soft. Almost as if it were gliding above a lake looking for its prey.  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"I am an officer that keeps the peace in this world. I must take and eliminate any disruptions caused in this world."  
  
"But Jareth brought me here! He said that I was safe in his kingdom." The man stopped and dropped the bag in surprise.  
  
"He brought you? But why? How?" She explained how Jareth system worked and the man sat dumbfounded. "Well that proves me wrong. My name is Buato."  
  
Sarah held back a laugh. The name sounded rather funny to her. "I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a greeting ritual. When someone meets another in my world, we shake hands." He took her hand and shook.  
  
"Where I come from we have a much different greeting. Stand up" She stood and so did he. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He said something in another language but she didn't know what it meant. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart and Sarah stood stunned. Suddenly a whirl of black cloth separated her from him and when it was gone she saw Buato on the ground, mouth bleeding.  
  
"That must have been a powerful kiss Sarah. I do hope you enjoyed it." Jareth stood towering over her.  
  
"Wait! It's not what it looks like Jareth! He was -"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I know perfectly well what he was doing. Showing his greeting? There is no such greeting as that. And that word he said was a spell. You are now bound to him until you find another and" he cleared his throat and glanced at the man. "Interact with him. But just a kiss."  
  
"You. You want that kiss don't you?" She teased and stepped closer.  
  
"That's preposterous Sarah! Didn't I say that I have no feelings for you?"  
  
"You know Goblin kings can lie right?" She laughed. He had taken a step back when she stepped forward. She tried to step closer but she was stopped by a chain on her foot. It was connected to the unconscious mans leg.  
  
"Sarah I told you, you were bound to him. So unbelieving. I guess we can just sit here until you decide which goblin you wish to kiss." She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I would much rather stay with this man than kiss one of those ugly creatures."  
  
"Well then your only choice is me." Sarah sat down and thought. "And it won't work unless it's unplanned." He sat down next to her and imitated her thinking.  
  
"Well I guess I could.No that wouldn't work you would just." He looked her while she was thinking. ~She's concentrating very hard.~ Jareth grabbed Sarah and put her across his knees and kissed her. Sarah was surprised. No doubt about that. Jareth let her up and the chain disappeared.  
  
"Well it seemed to have worked." Jareth was panting a bit but Sarah just sat a little confused.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?" Jareth turned and looked annoyed.  
  
"Well you weren't getting anywhere sitting here and thinking and besides the man was going to wake up soon."  
  
"Well, just so you know there was no romance in that kiss."  
  
"Don't think there was any here." They sat back to back in silence until the man woke up. He touched his lip where he was bleeding.  
  
"What? Jareth you didn't have to hit me! I would have let her go if you had just asked!"  
  
"Not after that kiss you gave her. She was bound to you."  
  
"Does your incompetence know no bounds? If she had kissed ano-" He was cut off when he realized she wasn't chained to him. He grinned mischievously. "The Goblin King? In love?"  
  
"No!" Jareth stood up. "I am not in love with Lady Sarah and I will not ever be in love with her! Sarah let's go." Sarah was blushing profusely and stood up.  
  
"It was semi-nice to meet you Buato. Good bye." Jareth grabbed her hand in rage and disappeared.  
  
Back at the palace Jareth was mumbling to himself about how stupid love was and how he would someday make it illegal. "Sir, you can't make love illegal." Said Claireece.  
  
"Yes I know I'm just trying to get my feelings out." He sat by Sarah's bed waiting for her to wake up so they would eat together. ~She is impossible. So impolite. ~ He watched as she turned in her bed. "Wake up Sarah. How long can you sleep?"  
  
"A damn long time that's for sure." He smiled.  
  
"Come I have another present for you."  
  
"Another? Don't you think that's a little overboard on giving?"  
  
"I want to apologize for last night." Sarah turned a faint pink and got up.  
  
"You better." He laughed and got up.  
  
"Go ahead and get dressed."  
  
Sarah stood in front of Claireece as she pinned a dress Sarah was wearing. Sarah was being fitted for another dress so she could be ready for The Kings present. "I don't see why I need a new dress. I probably have millions. I don't even know where their coming from!"  
  
"My Lady that's for us to know. Now take it off and we'll sew it." Sarah carefully took it off and was pricked by a pin.  
  
"Ouch!" She said and she wiped the blood from her face  
  
"Let me see it." Jareth stood at the doorway.  
  
"No! and why are you here? This is all I have on!" She immediately got on the bed and covered her small nightgown.  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen you in it." He grinned evilly. "That was fun wasn't it?" He sat on the bed and took her face in his hands.  
  
"What are you going to do, kiss it better?"  
  
"I can if you want me to." He turned her head and leaned in.  
  
"Wait a second! I was joking." He shrugged and healed it with his hand. She pulled away, staring at him with no emotions in her face.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Now you need to leave so I can get dressed."  
  
"I daresay I don't have to do anything you tell me to." She glared and got up.  
  
"Fine I'll change in your room." Jareth blocked the doorway.  
  
"You win. I'll leave." ~Huh that's weird. He usually wouldn't have cared~  
  
Kelia: What's the surprise? Find out on the next episode of ~echo voice~ DRAGONBALL Z! I meant Labyrinth! It just doesn't sound good. Try it! READ AND REVIEW OR BE EATEN BY NAKED MOLE RATS!!! (The mole rats are mine don't steal them) 


	4. A New Present

Kelia: I own none of the Labyrinth characters unless I make them up with my ~rainbow hands~ imagination!  
  
Sarah wore the new dress which was a beige and had some kind of jewel sewed into it. Claireece said that they were a very rare kind of gem and she should be very proud she's wearing this dress. "I guess it's ok. " she turned to leave but Jareth stood in the doorway. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open a bit. Sarah wore her hair in one big braid going down her back and her dress was stunning on her. Jareth gaped and tried to speak.  
  
"Sarah. You" And that's all he got out at the time. He offered his arm and she took it. ~She's grown into a beautiful woman. I really should not treat her like a child. ~ They walked down the hall and came to a large wooden door. Goblins opened it and Sarah walked in first followed by the Goblin King. The goblins closed the door and Sarah surveyed the room. There were three short columns and each one was covered by a purple piece of felt. On one of the columns was a tiara with the same orange gem on it. On the middle column sat a necklace and a pair of earrings to match. On the column furthest to the left there was a gold bracelet with her name engraved on it.  
  
"Pick one. And by the way you are the most dazzling woman I have ever seen." Sarah turned to him.  
  
"I can't take one! They are to beautiful to use!" He put his hand on her face and sighed.  
  
"Pick one. For me?" She stared into his eyes and turned back. She walked over to the earrings and necklace.  
  
"Those" Jareth picked up the Necklace and put it on for her. She put the earrings into her ear. He waved his hand and a mirror floated before them. Sarah gasped and was on the verge of tears.  
  
"See Sarah? That's who you are. You deserve everything."" He turned her around and took her by the waist. They began to dance and a new song came on. Sarah stared at his chest and focused on one of the buttons on his shirt. "Sarah look at me" She hesitated and looked up. "Why do you not accept my gifts? Do they not please you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! They please me very much. I just don't think..." Jareth pressed her against him. She tensed up then relaxed. ~So small and yet so wonderful~  
  
"Sarah...I don't know how to say this but.." The ending of the song cut him off. They parted and he looked away and she looked down. "I guess I should just say it." He turned to her and took her hands in his. "I love you Sarah. Will you be my wife? I want to give you everything. I'll die for you, move the stars. Anything. Just say it and I'll be there ready for anything." Sarah's face turned a faint pink.  
  
Kelia: ~whispers~ I don't think I'm going to continue this. Review if you think I should. Thanks! 


	5. An Unexpected Arrival

"I.." She was interrupted by a loud crash from the other room. They both turned their heads quickly and Jareth covered Sarah.  
  
"Stay here" He said to her. He left the room. "What are you doing here?!?!? You are supposed to be with Mother and Father!" Sarah flinched at his voice. It was filled with confused rage.  
  
"Well excuse me but I haven't seen my dear brother" Sarah gasped, "In 127 years! I thought I would drop by and tell you a bit of urgent news!" Sarah watched as Jareth returned followed by a pretty red haired woman. She looked Asian and she was very mysterious looking. "Well aren't you a fine young woman!" She had a hint southern accent in her voice.  
  
"Sarah this is my sister-"  
  
"Shouko. Nice to meet you." She waved and turned to her brother. "Where am I staying?"  
  
"I have no intention of keeping you here Shouko, and you know it." She looked from an enraged Jareth to a confused Sarah.  
  
"Ooooh. I see! Well Jareth I guess I'll only stay for a few years, seeing what you've got cooking here." Jareth gasped and turned a lovely hue of pink.  
  
"She- Ah- I- You!"  
  
"Thank you dearest brother! I knew you'd understand!" she rammed into Jareth nearly knocking him over and squeezed him. "Don't worry I won't interrupt your little lovey-dovey thing here! I'll settle myself in! Byeeee!" Jareth stared after her and turned to Sarah.  
  
"She- completely- took- so- grr!" Sarah giggled in spite of herself and watched him walk around the room, mumbling mean things about his sister. He had forgotten what had just happened.  
  
"Jareth" She said stopping him, "Calm down! It's fine it's only for a few years and I'm sure we can cope." Jareth stopped and glared at her.  
  
"We? What do you mean-" His eyes widen with realization. He grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. When they were done Sarah saw Jareth's eyes were in a faraway place.  
  
"Can I get you anything, My lady?" A goblin asked.  
  
"Shhh! I'm listening!" She had her ear to the door and had listened to everything they said to each other. "Awwww! How sweet! Quick! We must get ready for the wedding!"  
  
Kelia: Ok! This was a short one but I had to think up something. I had writers block after the first thing Sarah said. (Sad huh? But I couldn't think of anything for her to say so I just put in Shouko to spice things up) Read and Review!!!!  
  
Jareth: I don't think anyone is going to review. They just got up from their computers.  
  
Kelia: Shut up! ~Sends mole rats after him~ heeheehee  
  
Jareth: Damn you! 


	6. Trouble Arises

"Ah! It's going to be so wonderful! Fancy decorations! Wonderful dresses! All kinds of things!" Shouko was getting everything prepared for the wedding in a week and Sarah and Jareth were trying to invite people. "I have no clue who they are going to invite."  
  
"How dare you! You think that I would love after what you were going to do to him? I think not. If I ever see you around me again so help me I, I, Erg!"  
  
"But Sarah! Please! I wouldn't have done anything to him! I loved you! I wouldn't have hurt you!"  
  
"Don't give me that you cad!"  
  
"Please Sarah! Try to think this through!" But Jareth's pleads were not enough. Sarah stormed through to Shouko.  
  
"The wedding is postponed! I may rethink what I said." She left and Shouko held Jareth back. He wasn't a king anymore. He felt as though he had taken his last breath and died.  
  
"Shouko what can I do? I love her.She's left me.."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I told her what I had planned for her little brother when I had taken him. She exploded. She had every right to be mad though." He walked over and slumped down in his throne. He waved his hand and it became a trashcan. He peeked out over the top. "I don't know what to do." Shouko laughed.  
  
"Well for one thing, get out of that can. You aren't garbage."  
  
"I don't have the will to live. I'll just stab myself through the heart."  
  
"Let me have a talk with Sarah." She left The Goblin King looking miserable. Before she left he waved his hand and the lid landed on top of the can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will not forgive him! He was going to turn my little brother into a goblin then eat him! I don't marry mean brother eating men." Shouko stood by the bed and Sarah was underneath the covers.  
  
"What can he do to make you forgive him? He would do anything for you." She sat on the bed and Sarah came out from under the covers.  
  
"I don't know." She smiled. "Sing my favorite song to me" Shouko grinned.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Sarah laughed manically. "Your Song"  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. Why can't she pick something less embarrassing?" Jareth stood in the biggest room in the castle.  
  
"Because." Shouko sighed happily. "She wants you to prove your love to her."  
  
"But singing?" Shouko broke out into a hysterical fit of giggles. "I'm glad you think its funny. Now leave she'll be here soon." It was two days after the fight and Sarah was a bit cooled off. Jareth had a heck of a time finding the lyrics. He went into the aboveworld and found Ewan McGregor and made him sing the song for him three times (Ewan was quite surprised when he found a man standing in his dressing room who was twice as handsome as himself).  
  
"What's going on here?" Sarah's voice echoed off the walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sarah I love you!" and Jareth began to sing.  
  
My gift is my song!  
  
And this one for you.  
  
You can tell everybody,  
  
This is your song.  
  
It may be quite simple but,  
  
Now that it's done.  
  
I hope you don't mind! I hope you don't mind!  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
  
Sat on the roof.  
  
And I kicked off the moss.  
  
Well some of these verses  
  
Well they, they got me quite cross.  
  
But the suns been kind,  
  
While I wrote this song,  
  
It's for people like you that  
  
Keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting  
  
But these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or their blue  
  
Well the thing is  
  
Why I really love you  
  
You've got the sweetest eyes I ever seen.  
  
And you can tell everybody  
  
This is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but  
  
Now that it's done.  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
Now you're in the world!  
  
Sarah stood stunned in Jareth's arms. They had danced every step they did in the movie. He had even made the room look like the scene! She stared into his eyes. "I love you Sarah. Please forgive me?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kelia: How did you like that little bit? I couldn't think up a song and I was watching Moulin Rouge at the time with my sister. It's such a good movie!!! I'm thinking of writing a Moulin Rouge fan-fic and I already have the start ready. I think Ewan did well in that movie. He and Nicole can sing really well!!  
  
Jareth: I am much better looking than him.  
  
Ewan: You may have magic but I have song!  
  
Jareth: Oh shut it. 


End file.
